Question: $\dfrac{2}{4} + \dfrac{1}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{2}{4}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{6}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 3}{4 \times 3}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 2}{6 \times 2}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{6}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{6} + {2}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{8}{12}$